1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) modules, and particularly to an LED module having improved heat dissipation ability.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to their excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been increasingly applied to substitute for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL), incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent bulbs and fluorescent tubes as light source of an illumination device.
Generally, an LED lamp includes an LED mounted on and electronically connected with a printed circuit board (PCB). A heat sink made of metal, such as aluminum or copper, is usually attached to the PCB to remove the heat generated by the LED. However, the PCB is usually made of FR-4, which is produced by glass fiber impregnation into ethoxyline, and has a very large thermal resistance. The heat generated by the LED thus cannot be rapidly and efficiently transferred from the LED to the heat sink via the PCB, which results in significant reductions in the lifespan of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED module which can overcome the limitations described.